Sister of Darkness
by Vampire2016
Summary: Elena has an older sister, her name is Parker Gilbert. Katherine had a cousin who's name was Patience. Tatia had a cousin who was raised as her sister named Petra. But unlike the Doppelgangers they don't just look identical, they are the same person reborn. Parker in all of her lives has had powers of the mind. Eventual a Kol/OC romance and many OC with almost everyone friendships
1. Pilot

**A/N: Here is the first episode/ chapter of Sister of Darkness. If you guys like it then please put a review. Thank you so much for your opinions, they actually mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading.**

**I Do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Pilot- Sister of Darkness

Parker Gilbert looked around her and realized she was standing on the side of a road that went through the woods. Parked on the road was a vehicle with a body lying on its hood. Not far from the car was another body lying in the middle of the road. Parker walked slowly to the body on the vehicle and gasped when she saw the man's neck. She quickly walked to the other body and saw that it was a woman. Just like the man her neck was ripped into.

Unknown to Parker someone was watching her as she looked at the dead couple. The person had seen her appear out of thin air. Just as suddenly as she had appeared she disappeared.

"Parker wake up, don't want to be late to your first day of work." Jenna said flicking on the light causing Parker to groan.

"I'm up," Parker yelled throwing her pillow at the door, causing Jenna to laugh and walk away.

Getting out of bed she remembered the night before and made a mental note to check the news. She quickly took a shower; once she was out she put on her nice black skinny pants, a black tank top with a red blouse over it. She put her hair in a complicated braid before putting on her black ankle boots.

Grabbing her leather jacket and wallet parker excited her bedroom. Passing her younger sister Elena's room she could see her sister writing in her diary. Pausing to watch her sister for a second, Parker could see her little sister was trying to soldier on through it, and pretend that she was ok. But Parker knew otherwise. Parker continued on downstairs to find Jenna officially freaking out.

"Hey Jenna, calm down it's ok." Parker said trying to calm her aunt down, Just then Elena cam in the kitchen.

"Toast I can make toast." Jenna said continuing to freak out.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said getting a Cup as Jeremy walked in.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked sleepily walking to the coffee.

"Your first day of school and I am totally unprepared, Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up five dollars.

"I'm good as Jeremy took it with a slight nod.

"Jenna don't you have a big presentation today?" Parker asked as her and Elena looked at their aunt.

"I'm meeting my thesis advisor at… now crap!" Jenna said quickly grabbing her stuff.

"Then go, I'll take care of stuff here." Parker said giving her aunt a nod.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Elena said before looking at Jeremy and saying "You ok?"

"Don't start, Parker I'm going to your car." Jeremy said leaving as parker turned her head to the TV. Just in time to see the missing persons report.

"Brooke and Darren," Parker muttered recognizing the couple from the night before.

"What?" Elena asked looking at her older sister.

"Oh nothing Elena. Got to go, Bonnie's parked outside." Parker said running to her car and getting in while receiving a look from Jeremy when she got in. "Oh shut it."

Within a few minutes parker parked her mustang in the teacher's parking lot.

"I can't believe my older sister is going to be my English teacher next year." Jeremy said getting out of the car at the same time as Parker did.

"Don't forget I also will be teaching senior English as well. I have to get to the office to get some stuff." Parker said walking to the office as quickly as she could manage without running. Upon entering the office she saw the back of a guy who was talking to the secretary.

"Ah Ms. Gilbert you have decided to arrive, excuse me sweetie I have to get her some stuff real quick. Then we can get back to your schedule." The secretary behind the desk said before getting up to grab some stuff.

"Of course," Stefan said stepping to the side to make room for Parker.

"Thanks, since there's a student in here I'm safe. Hi I'm Parker Gilbert." Parker said holding her hand out to Stefan.

"Hi, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said shaking her hand.

"Salvatore, as in Zach Salvatore?" Parker asked looking at Stefan.

"Yes, he's my uncle," Stefan said letting go of her hand.

"Here you are Ms. Gilbert, Mr. Tanner is expecting you in his class today and tomorrow. And since you are going to be a teacher from now on, I suggest you start getting here earlier from this day forth." The woman said with a small glare, sending Parker out of the office without another word.

"She still doesn't like you, does she?" Bonnie asked as Parker looked at her and Elena.

"Elena. Oh. My. God." Caroline said walking up and pulling Elena into a hug.

"I'm going to go see Tanner," Parker said walking away as Bonnie told her 'Good luck'.

Walking down the hall parker received many looks, most because she was basically a party legend and wild child in the school. In fact if you asked anyone who knew her she could down more shots in under a minute than anyone else in town. Entering Mr. Tanner's class room brought back memories, almost all of them involved the look she was receiving at the moment.

"Ms. Gilbert, are you ever on time for anything?" Mr. Tanner asked turning back to the board continuing to write.

"Nope, never. I was born three days after my due date; I was five minutes late to my parent's funeral. I was an hour late to prom. I completely missed my high school graduation; of course I was in a coma for that one. I also missed my third through sixth birthdays because I was in a coma. So yeah I'm always late." Parker said sitting down at the desk with 'PJG' carved into it.

"Hey that's my seat for troublesome kids in my classes." Mr. Tanner said as she sat down.

"Oh I know, remember. It was my assigned seat in all of your classes. After all I spent so much time in this seat I engraved my initials on it, just to haunt you." Parker said as student started to enter the room.

"I can't believe I have to deal with you for the next two days, I thought I was rid of you when you graduated." Mr. Tanner muttered before starting class. "Everyone Ms. Gilbert will be with us for today and tomorrow to view a teacher at work. After that she will be your English teacher from now on."

"Sweet we get a hot English teacher now." A kid from the football team said.

"Wait we all know her as Parker, can we keep calling her Parker?" Another kid asked.

"School rules state that you must call me Ms. Gilbert or Ms. Parker, but never just Parker during school hours." Parker said silencing the class.

"I'm shocked you know the rules," Mr. Tanner said before starting on a lecture about the history of Virginia. Throughout the class Parker saw Stefan and Elena staring at each other, and Bonnie texting Elena.

By the end of the day Parker was almost ready to stab her eyes out with her pen. After all the students from the last hour left the room Parker stood to leave. She was at the door when Mr. Tanner spoke to her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Mr. Tanner asked with a smile knowing how much Parker hated him.

"Got to take my brother home, Oh and then I'm off to get drink in hopes of forgetting spending the entire day with you." Parker said sweetly with a small smirk.

"That is probably the reason you're not the guardian of your siblings." Mr. Tanner said standing up.

"No the reason I can't be their guardian is because I could drop into a coma at any second." Parker said walking away and leaving behind a shocked Tanner. Getting to her car to find Jeremy already standing there.

"Hey want to go to the grill? I need a DD." Parker asked getting into the car.

"I get to drive your car? Hell yeah." Jeremy almost shouted as they pulled out of the parking lot onto the road, causing Parker to smirk.

Twenty minutes later Parker was sitting at the bar with her second glass of bourbon. She had already watched Jeremy try and get Vicki's attention, and failed. She had heard about Caroline wanting Stefan. At that moment Matt was talking to Bonnie about Elena. Zoning out Parker ordered another drink and pulled out her phone. She had a text from Zach S, 'Call Carol'. Groaning Parker called the mayor's wife.

"Parker I had Zach text you this morning, why are you just now calling me?" Carol said sounding impatient.

"Carol I was at the high school. I work there now, and I didn't have time to check my phone." Parker said slightly annoyed at the older woman.

"Oh I forgot you got the job, congratulations."

"Yeah thanks, now why did I need to call you?" parker asked finishing her drink.

"Oh right, at the next founders party we are having a meeting. You are required to attend this meeting. You've missed almost all of them." Carol said sternly like a mother.

"I'll be there Carol, now good bye." Parker said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Parker, or should I call you Ms. Gilbert?" Stefan asked waling up to her at the bar.

"Parker's fine, thank you." Parker said before signaling for another drink.

"Ok. Umm how do you know Zach? He doesn't really leave the boarding house often." Stefan asked

"He's part of the town's council and so am I. and I can understand why he doesn't leave often, that house is a bitch to clean. I mean I used to have to do it." Parker said before downing her drink.

"What do you mean you used to have to clean it?" Stefan asked with a questioning look.

"I lived there after I turned nineteen, until about a month or so before my parent's died. Most of my stuff is actually still there." Parker said with a shrug.

"Well I guess that explains why Zach has one room locked at all times." Stefan said before getting up to go.

"See you tomorrow Stefanie." Parker said smirking.

Stefan stopped by the table he had left to talk to Parker. "Did she just call me Stefanie?" He asked the group.

"Yeah that's my big sister for yea. If you're a guy she gives you a girl's name, same way for girls. She calls me Elliot, Bonnie is Bobby, Caroline is Carl, and Matt is Marry, Tyler is Trish, and Jeremy is Jessica." Elena explained.

"She does that with everyone?" Stefan asked earning nods from everyone. "Ok then, umm I have to go."

Parker sat at the bar two drinks later when Jeremy came up to her and told her she had had enough, and that it was time to go. Once they were home and Parker was in bed, she was out like a light.

_Flashback young Parker wakes form Coma (Six years old)_

_ Miranda Gilbert sat beside her comatose daughter's bed, while holding her one year old daughter. Grayson Gilbert was checking on his other patients, when young Parker's heart monitor spiked, before starting again at an even pace as if she was waking up. Grayson, another doctor and two nurses' came running in at the same time as Parker opened her eyes._

_ "Parker, honey do you recognize me?" Grayson asked kneeling in front of his daughter as the other doctor and two nurses checked her vitals._

_ "Yes, daddy." Parker said looking at her father before turning to look at her mother and younger sister with a questioning look._

_ "Sweetie this is your baby sister, Elena." Miranda said sitting on the edge of the bed after the other doctor and nurses left, showing her the one year old._

_ "Elena, me call you Elliot," Parker said causing both her parents to laugh and little Elena to giggle._

History Class the next day.

Mr. Tanner was asking about the battle of willow creek. Both Bonnie and Matt didn't know the answer, then he asked Elena and she didn't know either.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr. Tanner said making Parker want to rip his heart out.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Both Stefan and Parker said at the same time as if sharing the same brain.

"That's correct, Mister…?" Mr. Tanner said looking at Stefan shocked that both he and Parker knew the answer.

"Salvatore." Stefan said looking at Parker.

"Salvatore, any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic falls?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Distant," Stefan said looking at Tanner.

"Well, very good. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in the battle." Mr. Tanner said still looking at Stefan.

"Actually, there were 27, Mr. Tanner. Confederate Soldiers fired upon a church, believing it housed enemy weapons. They had been wrong. It had been a night of great loss. You can check the founder's archives in city hall if you wish. Heck I'll even lend you my key." Parker said remembering reading it in the history stuff that left out the stuff on vampires.

"I will umm, take your word for it Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner said before continuing with the lecture.

At the end of the day Parker wanted to claw her eyes out again. But at least tomorrow she got to teach her own classes. None of her classes needed her for the first two days because they all had pretesting to do, so that night she planned to go to the bar and grade papers while she drank. But both Jeremy and Elena where going to the bonfire and she had no one to drive her home. So she went to her classroom and thanked the old teacher for covering for her the first two days and left for the bar.

Parker didn't drink anything but water for the first half of the stack of papers, but by the time she was three quarters done she had already had three glasses of bourbon. That's when she drifted off to sleep with her head on the bar.

Woods by the bonfire.

Parker opened her eyes to find herself in the woods at the same time Vicki turned around and was attacked. As the younger girl dropped, Parker to gasped waking up back at the bar.

"Hey Parker you should head home, you seem pretty tired" The bartender said taking the empty glass from her.

"Yeah, your right, I'll pay my tab tomorrow night." Parker said grabbing her stuff before leaving. Once at home Parker ran upstairs having gotten home before anyone else. Getting inside of her room she dropped all of her stuff and grabbed her sketch book drew what she had witnessed but being sure to not draw the faces of the two being, just in case someone saw it.

Finishing the sketch Parker heard the front door open down stairs and she quickly changed into her pjs and went to sleep before anyone knew she was awake.


	2. Night of the Comet

**A/N: Hey people (I am finding it wrong to say guys, due to the fact both men and woman could be reading this) sorry this has taken me so long to update. In all truth, I wasn't sure if people would like the idea of this story. So many people wanted me to continue Sister of Night, but I refuse to do a season four of that story, and sadly probably will for this one as well. **

**But any way's here is Night of the Comet; I do not own Vampire Dairies. Tell me what you think about Parker, do you like her?**

Night of the Comet

Parker stood behind a tree, about fifteen feet away from the tent, of the young couple. She had seen the man/vampire disappear into the trees, right above with the young man. She recognized him form an old picture that Zach had hidden in the basement. Parker never moved from her place behind the tree as the man/vampire killed the young couple. It hadn't taken her long to realize that the man was a vampire, and that he was Zach's uncle Damon. This also meaning that, Stefan, was actually Uncle Stefan. Parker, wasn't so sure about how she felt, about her sister having a relationship with a vampire. Parker closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back in her room in bed.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

The next day Parker stood in the kitchen starring at the wall with a cup of coffee in her had. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, while her long bangs hung slightly into her face. Brown eyes hooded with sleep.

Parker was pulled from her semi-daze by her aunt waving her hand in front of her face. Parker shook her head slightly and turned to her aunt who looked at her with a worried expression.

"How long has it been since you took your medication?" Jenna asked looking over her pale niece.

"I don't know four days maybe. Zach said my new ones got delivered a couple days ago." Parker said the lie taking a drink of her coffee and ignoring her glaring aunt.

"Parker you need to go over there and get them. You're supposed to take them every day." Jenna said scolding her like a child before she left.

"Hey Parker ready to go? Jer already left," Elena said walking in the kitchen, bag in hand.

"Yeah I am ready to go, but could you drive my car? I'll feel better later in the day." Parker said handing Elena her car keys.

"Ok, You must not be feeling good because you only allow people to drive your car when your drunk. Let's go." Elena said looking at her sister with raised eyebrows.

PAGE BREAK (don't really need details of a car ride)

Once Parker was in her classroom she set to work getting all of the pretests from the first two days of school out. Once her class had started she gave back all of them and explained how things were going to work with her as the teacher and basic first couple days of school stuff. The rest of her day went the same just with different teens in front of her. By the end of the day just as Parker said she looked a lot better than she had that morning. So Elena trusted her to drive herself to the grill while she went and got her own car.

Parker sat at the bar for twenty minutes drinking before she decided to send a text to Zach.

'Can you get all my meds around? Parker'

It didn't take more than five minutes for her to get a reply. 'Come on over, but be careful. Z'

Parker finished her drink and paid her bill before she went outside and stopped by Caroline and Bonnie, they told her she went to Stefan's house. Parker told them thanks before she got into her own car and drove to the Salvatore boardinghouse. Parker pulled in and parked as soon as Elena was about to get into her car.

"What are you doing here Parker? You still don't look to hot." Elena asked Parker as she walked over to her.

"Stop worrying Elliot, I came to get my meds. That way you and Jenna will stop bothering me and hovering over my shoulder." Parker said walking to the door.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Damon said to Stefan as Parker came in causing both brothers to look at her.

"Zach home? He said he had my medication." Parker said slowly stepping down the steps into the main room.

"Yes he is, I'll go find him for you." Damon said smirking before walking away to get Zach.

"Parker what are you doing here? What medication? I could have sent it with Elena for you." Stefan said noticing his teachers pale skin for the first time that day; slowly moving forward a step to look at her.

"Parker you should have come over when I texted you the first time, have you talked to your new doctor about changing your medication yet? You remember how these ones make you feel, and act. Just take them when you feel like you need them; only until you go and talk to your new doctor." Zach said walking up to her with Damon not far behind him with a slight look of worry having recognized her from a place unknown.

"Z, man I'm fine. No need to worry about me, I will call my doc and have a talk with them. Remember I am not a child, gotta go." Parker said with a smirk causing Stefan, and Zach to frown with concerned looks.

Parker sat in her car for a moment before leaving the boardinghouse, once at her own house she sat in the car for a few minutes before grabbing her stuff and exiting the car. Entering the house just in time to see Jeremy disappearing up stairs and out of her view, as soon as sthe front door was shut Jenna turned to her saying, "Please tell me that you went and got your meds from Zach?"

"Yes Jenna I got them, that doesn't mean I'm going to take them. I am 23 years old and I have the right to decide to take medication that makes me feel like a zombie. I haven't been taking them like I am supposed to since a week or so before mom and dad died. Dad didn't like how they had been making me act, how they made act almost on auto pilot. Sorry if I sound rude but you and everyone else need to stop treating me as if I am child everyone must fuss over." Parker said watching as both aunt and sisters jaws drop, running up the stairs to her bedroom leaving her stuff before walking to Jeremy's room.

"Got any drugs that help with sleep, pain, and upset stomach?" Parker asking leaning in the door as her brother looked at her questioningly with his jaw dropped.

"What?" Jeremy asked looking at his sister shocked at her question.

"Drugs, you know those things you and the druggies take to get high. Bit I want some to help replace my drugs." Parker said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Ok, here is a bottle, take one before you go to sleep, just don't take more than one in a twelve hour time period." Jeremy said handing his older sister the bottle.

"Got it, thanks little bro." Parker said rubbing her temple giving him a thankful look before walking to her room and going to bed.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

The next day Parker walked up the steps of the boardinghouse in her black ankle boots, a knee length black and white sundress, with her leather jacket on. By the time she got to the door it was opened to reveal Stefan Salvatore exiting the house.

"Zachary home?" Parker asked seeing Stefan.

"Yeha he's inside, and you look better today." Stefan said before getting in is car , waving goodbye to him Parker went into the house shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Zachy-poo, where you at?" Parker yelled, trying to do a jersey accent. Upon hearing his reply she started running throughout the house to the room he was in.

"You look better today," Zach said dusting the shelves in the main floor library.

"We need to have a little chat." Parker said sitting on the edge of one of the chairs.

"What about?" He asked moving some books around, putting them in the correct order.

"Oh you know, basics how you've been, how your uncle Stefan is practically dating my little sister. And oh yeah how your uncle keeps attacking people." Parker said in an offhand tone watching as Zach tensed up at her words.

"How, um… I mean, how do did you… how did you umm?" Zach said stumbling over the most basic syllables.

Let's see remember my little gift as Ms. Sheila called it? You know the one that allows me to leave my body and show up someplace else. To be exact I have watched Damon kill two people three days ago, two more people two days ago. Oh and I watched him attack Ms. Vicki Donovan." Parker said counting the people off on her hand as she talked, never once allowing her eyes to leave her friend.

Signing Zach said, "Parker I should have told you that they were in town. I'm am sorry, you have kept my families secret. I should have told you," looking down Zach avoided her eyes.

"Deal with your uncle by the car wash, or I just might have to do it myself." Parker said standing and leaving without another word.

By the time Parker got to the town square almost everyone in town was there. Instead of joining in on the festivities, she went into the grill and sat at the bar ordering a drink. not even five seats away from her was none other than Damon Salvatore. Doing her best to ignore everything around her, Parker downed her first drink and was immediately handed another one, _'They know me so well here'_.

"Hey aren't you Zach's friend?" Damon asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, and your little brothers English teacher." Parker said taking a long drink from her small glass.

"Huh, girlfriend's sister is English teacher. Is that a good or bad thing for him?" Damon asked looking at her.

"That will depend on what mood I am in," Parker said with a smirk before Vicki recognized Damon. Listening to the conversation Parker knew exactly what Damon was planning to do.

"Sorry but I have to go somewhere." Damon said before getting up and walking away.

For five minutes Parker sat there tapping her foot against the barstool she was sitting on. That was when she heard her siblings and their friends talking about Vicki and Jeremy. Parker rolled her eyes at the teenager's shock/ Gulping down the rest of her drink; she threw down all of the money for her tab and walked to where her younger siblings stood.

"Or you could talk to me," was all that Parker caught coming from her little sisters mouth as she walked up to them.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy said to Elena before storming away.

"What the hell was that about?" Parker asked walking up to her younger sister with her 'don't lie to me, you will regret it' look.

"His drug usage, he's dealing. He's taking pills and we want him to stop. You aren't taking pills and we want you to. PG why didn't you just tell us, heck does Zach even know?" Elena said reaching out and touching her sisters arm.

"Yes he does, and I don't have to answer to my baby sister. I'm going to look for Vicki." Parker said walking away as soon as she could. Instead of walking around the square, she walked to her car and sat in the driver's seat.

Sitting in her car Parker leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, _'ok, if I can do that thing in mh sleep, maybe I can force myself to do it.' _Parker sat thinking of only Vicki when she felt a slight rush.

Opening her eyes again, Parker found herself standing on a roof; she wasn't ten feet away from Stefan, Damon, and a sobbing Vicki.

"You have two choices; feed and make her forget, or let her run screaming 'vampire' through town square." Damon said before Noticing Parker, but Stefan had not.

"That's what this is all about? You want to expose me?" Stefan said starting to gain his control back.

"No, I want you to remember who you are." Damon said looking at his brother.

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll rememberwhat it's like to be brthoers again?" STEfna said standing up and looking Damon in the face before adding, "You know what? Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because you know what, at least I will be free of you." Parker almost clapped at Stefan's statement.

"Wow, come here sweetheart." Damon said walking to Vicki, causing Stefan to notice Parker for the first time, Parker who was smirking at him.

Parker completely ignored Damon and Vicki as she walked over to Stefan. As Damon walked back over Vicki talked not remembering a single things. Once she was gone Parker turned to the Salvatore's.

"She's safe, I'm leaving as soon I figure out how to." Parker said trying to think while both boys looked at her.

"May I ask how you got up here?" Damon asked looking at her.

"Dianna, I really don't know. Normally it only happens when I am asleep. By the way what is with you and couple in the woods? Don't worry your safe for now, I haven't told the council. I myself am not a huge fan of them either." Parker said before her eyes snapped shut without her control. Upon opening them again she was back in her car. She waited a minute for her brain to calm down, she then left and went home.

At her house she slowly walked up the stairs, glancing in Jeremy's room she saw Elena and Jenna.

"She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having Parker, Having you." Jenna said looking at Elena. Looking away Parker walked to her room and sat down at her desk. Opening a drawer she pulled out a sketch book and a diary. The first page of the sketch was a drawing of herself and a young man, both dressed in medieval fashion. The next page was of her, Elena and their mother. The rest of the sketch book was a mix of drawings of her in medieval times with the young man and many others, and her family.

"Who or what am I really, and who was he to me?" Parker whispered putting the book down and climbing into her bed and going to sleep.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**A/N: Here is the third chapter/episode. I hope you like it.**

Friday Night Bites

Parker sat in her classroom starring out the window, there was about fifteen minutes before class actually started. She watched as Tyler threw a football at Stefan, obviously thinking it would hit him in the back of the head. Parker leaned back in her chair laughing at Tyler's dumbstruck face. After a couple more minutes Parker got ready for her class to come in and start the the middle of the day Parker had heard about Tanner getting 'Tannered' by Stefan. As soon as she had heard about it she high fived him as soon as he stepped foot into her classroom.

"You know, Stefan, the only other person to do that was me, right," Parker asked him while she passed out papers.

"Oh really? Over what, may I ask?" Stefan asked looking at her along with everyone else in the classroom.

"A lot of stuff actually, as much of a wild child as I was, and still am mind you, I read a lot of books. I also enjoyed history almost as much. Thus the reason I happen to be your English teacher today." Parker said before switching the subject of matter to the day's assignments.

At the end of the day, Parker, walked to the area that the cheerleaders practiced at; upon her arrival she realized that Caroline wasn't there yet. _'Where is that girl? She hasn't been here all day, not very Caroline like.'_ Then she saw her little sister and Bonnie, walking over to them she had ever girl there looking at her as she walked.

"Where is Caroline?" Parker asked looking down at the two girls both shrugging and looking around for the absent blonde.

"Not a clue, but hey will you cook dinner tonight? I asked Stefan and Bonnie to come over," Elena said looking up at her big sister with a pouty look on her face.

"Yeah we don't want to give Stefan food poisoning before he tries her amazing food." Bonnie said with a laugh before everyone turned to the parking lot as music blasted from a blue Camaro.

Parker watched as Damon parked the car and kissed Caroline goodbye before she got out of the car. Caroline was wearing a scarf as she walked with a smirk on her face to Elena. But Parker completely ignored her as she glared at Damon who smirked at Elena and then at her. But when he smirked at her she flipped him off with a smirk of her own; causing him to frown before he drove off.

"Ms. Forbes, you missed an entire day of school but still managed to show up for practice. Next time it happens, you will have a detention in my classroom." Parker said turning to the smirking blonde, causing her eyes to widen and her smirk to fall from her face.

"Yes Parker," Caroline said before going into cheer captain mode. Parker ignored her and walked to her car and getting in. In her passenger seat was a note neatly folded with a black ribbon tied to it. Cautiously she picked it up and read it:

_Parker,_

_ Zach told me about how you knew that Damon and I are vampires. I didn't want to bring it up in school while everyone was around; I wasn't sure if Elena knew about us, but now I realize she doesn't. Thank you for keeping my secret, talk to you tonight at dinner._

_ Stefan_

Parker folded the note back up and put it in her purse before she pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her house. once home she took her work stuff to her room, she took out the note Stefan left her and put it in a box under her floor board in her closet. A little while later Elena came home and walked into her room as she was finishing up a sketch of Elena and Stefan from that morning.

"Hey, what you doing? Are you going to make dinner for me, or should I use left overs?" Elena asked plopping down on her sisters' bed causing Parker to smile.

"I'm drawing something for you, and yes I was planning on starting to cook as soon as I was done with this. Just give me a second." Parker said adding the finishing touches to her drawing before hand it to Elena who gasped at it.

"Oh my god, Park this is amazing," Elena said looking at her sister and then remembering something. "Hey, um I'm sorry about how me and Jenna have been snapping at you. We know how old you are, and I know you're my big sister. I'm going to stop with the entire medication thing. I know it's your choice."

"It's alright Elliot, now if you will excuse me. I have a dinner to make, I'm making lasagna." Parker said before getting up and running down the stairs starting to cook. At seven thirty Bonnie showed up, her and Elena walking into the kitchen to watch Parker Cook.

"Why didn't you major in Culinary? You are one of the best cooks I know." Bonnie said as Elena and her started getting stuff and setting the table.

"Bonnie it was my minor, I majored in English. So what's this I hear about you being a witch?" Parker asked putting garlic bread in a bowl.

"Ok you explain this, last night I was watching 9-0 , commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough it is." Bonnie said really getting hyped up.

"Oh come on, so what that commercial is like on a constant loop." Elena said laughing handing her a bowl.

"Ok fine, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing eight, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked putting salad stuff in their bowls.

"Maybe we should play the lottery, Park would you play the lottery?" Elena asked sounding serious at first before laughing. "Have you talked to your grams?"

"No, she'll just say it's because I'm a witch." Bonnie said looking at Elena pouting, "I don't want to be a witch, do you?"

"I don't want to be a witch, how bout you Park?" Elena said turning to look at her sister who was pouring herself a glass of their dad's old scotch.

"Babe, my head is already so messed up. It would probably explode it I was a witch." Parker said causing both girls to laugh at her as she drank.

"Serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena said turning around looking for the spoons. _'lived here her entire life, doesn't know where we put serving spoons?'_

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said causing Parker to raise her eyebrow as Elena opened the drawer.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said walking back to the counter.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said as the doorbell rang. Elena started freaking a little before answering the door. "Birthday candles?" Bonnie opened the drawer with the candles in it.

"Well if you aren't a witch, then you sure are clairvoyant." Parker said causing Bonnie to turn to her with a questioning look.

"I took your grandmothers college classes Bobby." Parker said with a smirk before Stefan and Elena came into the room. "I've got some papers to grade yet, don't cause any trouble kiddies. I'll be back down in a couple minutes shouldn't take me long."

Up in her room Parker finished grading the papers; she grabbed her jacket before heading back down stairs to find them sitting in the living room. Damon and Caroline had joined them.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type Elena." Damon said nobody having noticed Parker entering the room.

"Oh it's just because her parents died. She's just totally, going through a 'blah' phase." Caroline said before feeling a whack to the back of her head grabbing it and turning to see Parker standing there.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry; not really, don't forget I won't hesitate to throw you out the door, again." Parker said in a stern voice causing Caroline to shrink back into Damon. Parker then turned to Elena, "I'm going Sarah's house, don't wait up little sis."

"Ok, tell her I said hi." Elena said before mouthing a thank you to her sister when every one was looking at Parker.

Parker walked to her car before getting in and driving to her best friend's house and walking in without knocking. "Honey I'm home," Parker yelled walking into the kitchen to see her best friend starring at a box trying to read the instructions and cook at the same time.

"I don't have any measuring cups PG, how am I supposed to make mac and cheese without them?" Sarah said as her green eyes met Parker's brown eyes.

"Oh for the love of god Sarah move, I'll do it." Parker said before taking over the cooking of the boxed food. Sarah just walked to a chair and sat down watching her best friend cook. Her black and pink hair pulled back into a ponytail. Once Parker finished cooking she handed her the cooked food.

"PG, you are my life saver." Sarah said before eating her food.

"What would you do without me? So um I was just wondering, is that offer you gave me still standing?" Parker asked looking over at her friend who just smiled at her.

"You want to do it? You seriously want to move in, hell yeah my offer still stands." Sarah yelled jumping up and hugging her best friend.

"Sweet, but you can't tell anyone about it. I have to tell my family first, then we have to set my bedroom up and well yeah." Parker said both girls jumping up and down.

Two hours later Parker sat on her bed in her house, she could here her little sister gasp awake in her room down the hall. She just passed it off and continued with getting ready for bed. Coming out of her bathroom she took one of the pills Jeremy had given her before she lied down and went to bed.

PAGE BREAK

The next day Parker walked through the throng of teens as she made her way around making sure nobody got into trouble. That's when she saw Stefan and Elena kiss making her smile, her smile disappeared when she saw Caroline walk up to Elena. Deciding to just leave her sister to it she walked away. Soon she came upon Mr. Tanner writing something on his clipboard.

"Do you ever not look serious or constipated?" Parker asked walking up to him causing him to laugh, "Oh my god, has hell frozen over? Coach Tanner just laughed."

"Let me guess, you would rather be playing football on the field today? Or even cheer again." Tanner said looking at her.

"Hey not my fault I play football better than most those little boys out there. Too bad I joined cheerleading because the other schools teams didn't like getting their asses handed to them by a little girl." Parker said laughing at the memories.

"Good day Parker, I have stuff to do." He said walking away as Elena walked up to her giving her a look.

"Call the presses; did Parker Gilbert just flirt with Mr. Tanner? Careful sis, people might start believing those rumors from when you went to high school." Elena said with a laugh as Parker pushed her away.

That night as Parker walked out of the crowd looking for Jeremy she saw Tyler Starting to pound on her little brother, as Vicki tried to get him to stop. She ran over to them as a crowd started to gather. Stefan was walking over as well having heard the fight.

"Tyler stop it this instant." Parker said through her teeth as she ran over. Tyler didn't stop and just kept hitting Jeremy. Stefan stepped forward to grab Tyler, but before he could Parker walked up to him and flipped him on the ground away from her brother. "Enough," Parker Almost growled as Tyler stood up as Jeremy lunged at him with the bottle, Stefan Stepping in front of them.

"Jeremy, put your head up you're bleeding," Elena said running to Jeremy.

"I'm Fine," Jeremy said pushing Elena away.

"Yeah you smell fine," Elena replied pushing the issue.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said walking away.

Parker rolled her eyes at her little sister as Elena noticed Stefan's hand. Instead of paying attention to them she ran after Jeremy as he walked away. Once by the bleacher's she caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on not you to," Jeremy said turning to her.

"I'm not going to yell at you, kids a dick. I'm not going to argue with you over how I feel about Vicki, but I am going to help you get cleaned up. Come with me you're bleeding." Parker said walking to her car, fully knowing her brother would follow her. Once to the car she pulled out her mini-first aid kit.

"How come you're the only one that doesn't try to make me talk? Doesn't try and get me to stop." Jeremy asked her as she cleaned the blood from his face.

"Because Jer, I'm not stupid, I know exactly why you got into the drugs. They think I've moved on from mom and dad's death, but the thing is Jeremy. I haven't, I drink to numb the pain. After they died, remember I didn't touch any alcohol until after the funeral. Then I was hammered for a week straight." Parker said scoffing at her foolishness.

"What made you stop?" Jeremy asked sitting on the trunk of her car.

"That's the funny thing Jer, I didn't. I just realized that, it only numbed how I felt. Drinking didn't take away my pain, just numbed it for a little while." Parker said putting the kit away and sitting next to him. "Mom always told me I was going to grow up and have a family. She said I would get married and have a son and daughter. She had my life mapped out perfectly for me, saying she was going to be there with me, very step of the way."

Jeremy smiled looking at her before saying, "Yeah and she said that dad would have the mayor and some of his other friends come over just to scare any guy that tried to date you. I miss them, Parker."

"I know bro, I miss them to," Parker said putting her arm around her brother and leaning her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it, I know it almost seems weird the way I ended it, but now you see her soft side. Something you should know about her, is she doesn't show it often. Next chapter She will tell her siblings and aunt Jenna about her moving in with her best friend (Take a guess at how I decided her name). Thank you so much for reading.**


	4. Family Ties

**A/N: Here is the next episode, i'm putting it up today because i'm going to a concert and then a friends house and wouldn't have to time to do so, so here is Family Ties. By the way anyone else find it interesting how Damon asks about wearing a tie and the episode is Family 'Ties'.**

Family Ties

Parker stuffed clothes into duffle bags as she got dressed, putting shirts in one and pants in another. During the night she had gotten several empty boxes out of the basement and was now putting books and trinkets off her shelves into them. While doing so she made sure the door was shut, she still hadn't told anyone in her family that she was moving in with Sarah. She heard a giggle come from her sisters room, signaling that Stefan had come over.

When all of Parkers clothes were either in a bag or box she made sure that her shoes and dress for the founders party were lain out on her bed. While she was putting her sketch books into a box there was a knock her door, and before anyone could open it she was opening it slightly so no one would see the boxes.

"Elena what's up? Hey Stefan," Parker said making sure they couldn't see into the room.

"Um just wanted to tell you I got the stuff for Mrs. Lockwood, are you ok? What are you hiding?" Elena said noticing her sisters stance in the doorway.

"Nothing Elena, and that's good. Is that all?" Parker said in her 'don't push it,' voice.

"No I am pretty sure you are hiding something, Parker move." Elena said trying to get into her sisters room. Stefan just stepped back away from them, not wanting to get in the middle of something.

"Elena, I said nothing." Parker replied but couldn't stop her sister from pushing the door open to see over half her stuff packed. Stefan heard Elena gasp and quickly assumed she knew nothing about what her sister was doing.

"I'm going to go, see you to night Elena," Stefan said quickly leaving the two sisters in their stare down.

"Elena please get out of my room, I have to finish packing this stuff." Parker said walking back to the box she was packing and continued too. Hearing a knock the door down stairs Elena ran down them to get their mothers jewelry box. Parker just frowned holding back tears. Twenty minutes later Jenna came up the stairs and stopped in her bedroom door and sighed.

"I talked to Elena, I thought she was lying." Jenna said looking at the boxes around the room.

"It's not forever Jenna, just for a little while. I've been here since mom and dad died. I moved back in here from the boarding house a month before they died. I just have to get out of this house, Sarah needs help with bills anyway." She said taping a box shut.

"I understand Parker, I get it. You've grown up, you lived at the boarding house with Zach for a year. You're independent, but you can always come back here." Jenna said giving her a smile before walking to her own room.

Quickly Parker got dressed in her dress and did her hair, then put on her shoes. Looking in the mirror her face had very little makeup except her eyes and some lip-gloss. Her red knee length dress hung loosely from her waist down; brown curly hair was loose and flowing except for the slight bump at the top of her head. She walked out of her room black stilettos clicking as she walked into her brothers room and said good bye to him before she left.

Parker was one of the first people to the founder's party and was met by a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. "Parker it's so good to see you," Mrs. Lockwood said hugging her before whispering in her ear, "Meeting to night after everyone leaves,"

"It's great to see you to, both of you." Parker said nodding her head before walking inside the house. Once inside she walked straight to the bar and ordered a scotch. Walking around with her drink as people filed into the building, not long until Damon and Caroline showed up. She almost laughed at Mrs. Lockwood's stupidity at inviting people into her house, _'How precautious that woman is,' _Parker thought as Caroline walked to her mother and Damon walked to her having noticed her.

"Hello, Parker," Damon said with a smirk, "we still need to have a little chat about how yo know my secret."

"Oh there is no need Damon, you would be amazed to find out how close I am with your family. In fact, Zach is one of my very best friends." Parker said with her own smirk causing Damon to frown as she watched him put two and two together.

"He told you, wow you must be close for him to do that." Damon stated still frowning.

Completely ignoring him Parker walked away and saw Stefan and Elena walking around, at sight of her sister she walked the complete other way. This causing her to walk in the direction of Logan Fell who smiled at her. Rolling her eyes Parker turned to her right and kept walking, she was now playing a game of 'which way can I go' and she was starting to lose. She ended up after about twenty minutes walking into the room Elena and Stefan were in looking at their parents rings.

"Hey if you guys ever get married you can have the rings," Parker joked walking to them causing Elena to laugh and turn to her sister.

"But Parker, mom always said you would get them," Elena joked back before going back to looking at the stuff.

"Well this is a very depressing room; I'm going to find myself another drink." Parker said as Elena started reading the registry. Quickly walking out of the room past Damon and Caroline, she made her way back to the small bar. The bartender looked at her took her glass and filled it without asking, and when she downed it in one drink he filled it right back up. Smiling at the man she walked away sipping at her drink as she walked. For about thirty minutes ignored everyone walking back to the room with all the old stuff in it.

Walking around the room Parker noticed that the family pocket watch wasn't there, that's when she heard the footsteps and Caroline talking. Quickly Parker got into the closet in the room silently shut the door and listening to Damon and Caroline enter the room.

"I want you to stand right here," Damon said on the other side of the door. Not a second later she heard stuff moving and them walking.

"What are you doing? You aren't supposed to touch," Caroline said as Parker heard something open and close, that's when she quit listening to what they were saying and tried to see through the small crack in the side of the door. She could make out both of them and saw something in Damon's hand. As they left the room Parker filed what the object looked like in the back of her mind before opening the closet door and walking back to the party.

Once downstairs she saw Logan trying to get a date out of Jenna and laughed walking the other way. Once outside she saw everyone dancing and smiled when she saw Sarah standing around looking for her. Getting behind people she walked around until she was behind her and put her arms around Sarah causing her best friend to jump.

"Want to dance, I haven't danced once." Parker said as her friend turned around to face her.

"What? No one here hot, except for me?" Sarah said playing along with their inside joke.

"Well yeah, Zach isn't here or I would dance with him. You two are my best friends, and I know that you are single so let's dance." Parker said as they walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

"You dance the man's role very well, Ms. Gilbert," Sarah said as they danced. Out of the corner of her eye Parker could see her little sister smiling at her and Sarah, while shaking her head.

"My little sister is laughing at us," Parker said in a childlike voice as they danced past Damon and Caroline. Caroline just laughed as she remembered the best friends inside joke, and having to explain it when Damon glared at her.

"Well, gsh isn't she mean," Sarah said as they started to dance really badly on purpose causing a couple people to laugh at them.

After the song ended the two best friends walked off the dance floor laughing as they walked to the food table and started to eat random orderves. Parker turned to see Elena yelling at Damon before walking away. _'oh no'_ Parker quickly walked after Elena leaving Sarah to eat. Once at the edge of the party she saw Elena and Stefan talking, then out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon dragging Caroline with him somewhere. A moment later Stefan started to follow them, and Parker followed Stefan.

Parker watched as Damon fell to the ground with Caroline while he drank her blood. As Stefan walked forward she knew what made him drop, one thing that could make a vampire drop. "Vervain," Parker whispered as Stefan checked Caroline's pulse.

"I'm taking care of him, Zach told me what you said. Elena's coming you might want to get out of here." Stefan said grabbing Damon and disappearing. Quickly Parker ran back to the party making sure no one saw her. _'Elena will find her, she will be ok,' _Parker thought as she walked up the stairs to Sherif Forbes as people started to leave. Together they walked up the stairs and entered a room that Mrs. Lockwood was already in.

Twenty minutes later Mayor Lockwood entered the room saying, "Thank you for staying so late."

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz asked him knowing Parker thought it was brought in.

"Elena claims it's packed away, in her parents things." Mrs. Lockwood said glancing at Parker.

"I can get it," Logan said as Parker stood next to him.

"Good, we're going to need it, five bodies drained of blood. I'm certain." Liz said as the mayor looked at Parker.

"They've come back," Logan said looking at Liz, while Parker nodded her head with a sigh.

"Fine you get the watch, I'll put it together." Parker said as she smirked.


	5. You're Undead to Me

**A/N: Here is chapter Five, hope you people enjoy it. I know Parker's powers haven't been very active the last couple chapter's, but in the next episode (Lost Girls) she is going to Practice controlling it while she is conscious, Sara is going to help her. And Spoiler, soon more of her powers will be discovered. I do not own the Vampire Diaries copyright (Sadly), but I do own this Story idea (Minus the season Part) Parker is mine.**

You're Undead to Me

Parker sat up in her bed, she looked around and smiled. Over the three days since the founders party, she had moved all of her stuff from the Gilbert house to Sara's house. Or should it be hers now? Parker didn't really know, but she was there now and she was extremely happy about it. Jeremy helped her some with bringing over her larger stuff, Vicki even stopped to help. Elena silently helped her pack the rest of her stuff in her room, along with Jenna who couldn't shut up about how grown up Parker truly was. There was lots of complaining about what are they going to eat now that the only one in the family that could cook was leaving.

Getting up from her bed she walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, and then took a shower before getting dressed to head to the school. Walking down the stairs, Parker, passed pictures of her and Sara growing up together, then there were some of them with Zach at the boarding house. Smiling she walked into the kitchen to find Sara drinking coffee and flipping through magazines. The kitchen was already more organized than when it was just Sara there, all of the coffee cups were actually together.

"Hey, how's it going?" Parker asked pouring herself coffee.

"Good, thanks for organizing the cupboards. I could actually find stuff." Sara said with a laugh before going back to her magazine.

"See you tonight, I'm off to school and then Zach called and asked me to come over for a while." Parker said putting a lid on her cup and picking her stuff up.

"Is he going insane with only his nephew there? Grab me a good book while you there." Sara grinned not looking up from her magazine.

Page Break

Parker sat at her desk during lunch and waited for Stefan to come in and make up his test. Not a few minutes later he walked in with a almost sigh. Ignoring him she pointed to a desk with a paper on it and he got to work. Six minutes later he laid the paper down on her desk.

"I take it you've talked to my little sister?" Parker questioned looking at him.

"Yeah, we are going to meet up at the grill later to talk." Stefan said sitting back down considering this was his class after lunch.

"Well I have a feeling you're going to tell her another lie, so tell me the truth. How is it going with Damon?" Parker asked looking him in the eye.

"He's Damon, never underestimate him. He's strong, stronger than I am. It'll take longer for him to be weakened enough to move him to the family crypt." Stefan warned with worry in his voice.

"Good to know, I'm going to hang out with Zach during that stupid car wash and I'm going over there tonight." Parker said shaking her head and ending the conversation.

Page Break

Parker walked up the steps of the Salvatore house with Stefan in front of her. Upon entering the house it was all quiet until Stefan disappeared causing her to go on alert and run to the basement where there was suddenly noise. Once down the stairs she saw Zach leaning against the wall holding his throat and Stefan was glaring at Damon.

"Z man, you ok?" She asked walking up to him and looking his neck over seeing slight red marks.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't be down here," Zach replied pushing her to the stairs, "You don't take vervain."

"Stop Zach, you know I don't need vervain. I can't be compelled, so stop and let me help you." Parker growled causing Zach to stop and do as he was told. Parker grabbed his head and tilted it from side to side seeing the slight bruises form. "You'll live, any tighter and you would be dead."

"Got it Parker," Zach said as both of them walked up the stairs and to the couch waiting for Stefan to come back up.

"You young man are an hour late, my sissy won't be too happy," Parker said shaking her finger at Stefan as he entered the room causing Zach to laugh. Smiling Stefan left knowing that they were both ok and safe upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Zach had gone to the bathroom and Parker got up off the couch and silently walked to the basement, the door was open so she ran down the stairs as quietly as humanly possible. Once down the stairs she walked to the cellar door of the cell Damon was in and looked at him..

"My brother and Zachary won't be too happy that you are down here," Damon mumbled before he groaned slightly in pain.

"I honestly don't care, by the way I find it kind of funny that Katharine and my little sister look absolutely identical," Parker chuckled getting Damon's attention.

"How do you know that?" Damon groaned looking at her, "Stefan wouldn't have told you, and Zach doesn't know that little detail."

"I like to snoop, I lived in this house for almost three years Damon, do you honestly think I didn't look around. I mean Zach can only pay so much attention to what someone is doing while he's asleep. In his room, on the main floor." Parker smirked as Damon tried to chuckle, "I liked it here, my mom used to insist that she help Zach clean because I was staying here. I had to help to but, I mainly hung out upstairs. Zach was always down stairs, so I went into rooms he said not to. Like your room and Stefan's. I must say I liked you room better than Stefan's, his was to cluttered."

"Why are you down here?" Damon asked groaning again.

"I'm bored, and Zach said I couldn't go upstairs, he never said anything about down here." Parker smiled before walking away but stopping when she heard Damon's voice again.

"She had a picture of you, Katherine. She told me it was from when she was human, five hundred years ago." Damon whispered causing Parker to scrunch her eyebrows and frown before walking up the stairs.

Page Break

Parker lay in her bed the next morning staring at the ceiling, thinking over what Damon had said before she walked out of the basement. _'How did Katherine have a picture of me over a hundred years ago? How is the picture from when she was human?' _Parker thought to herself as her door opened to Sara standing there in a bakini.

"I'm going to the high school car wash, Caroline wants more help." Sara said before leaving.

Rolling her eyes Parker got out of her bed, to take a shower. Once out of the shower she braided her hair minus her bangs. She put on her black shots and red tank top, with her black ankle boots. Grabbing her phone, wallet, and a sketch book with pencils, Parker left for the boarding house. once there she just walked in and sat on a couch, Zach barely noticed her as he dusted some shelves. Quietly Parker started to sketch something she had seen the night before in a dream.

Twenty minutes later Parker heard slight whispering from the basement but ignored it. Not much longer she heard one of the glass doors open. Frowning Parker stood up when she heard someone walking, in sandals. Hearing the steps head to the basement, Parker, stood up and started walking in that direction hearing, "Damon?"

Quickly Parker ran in the direction Zach was in and grabbed him and started running in the direction of the basement. Quickly Zach understood what was happening and they were in a race for the basement. Once down the stairs Parker gasped at the sight of Caroline starting to unlock the door of Damon's cell.

"You're going to open the door," Damon repeated over and over Caroline.

"No," Zach shouted running and grabbing the lock. Damon started to struggle and fight to open the door from his side, Parker ran to help Zach pushing Caroline to the Stairs.

"Get out of here. Now. Run." Parker yelled at her before moving to the door to try and shut it. Quickly Damon opened the door, even weak he was stronger than two humans. Damon pushed zach to the ground before snapping his neck, then he turned to Parker and slammed her to the wall. The last thing Parker saw was Damon running up the stairs after Caroline, and all she could feel was a throbbing from the back of her head.

Parker came to with a groan, looking over she saw Stefan holding a now dead Zach. Tears started to form in her eyes, Stefan saw this and just looked back down at Zach. Parker slowly stood up grabbing the back of her head, once she was standing she almost ran up the stairs to her stuff. Grabbin her stuff She looked back at Stefan with tears running down her face before she ran out of the house and to her car.

Entering her house ten minutes later, Parker was still crying when Sara came out of the kitchen. Seeing her best friend in tears and holding her head, Sara, ran to her and dragged her to the couch. Quietly Sara told her through her sobs about Zach and Damon, both girls having been told the Salvatore secret by Zach.


	6. Lost Girls

**A/N: Here is Lost Girls, Soon you will discover that Parker is rather strange, and random at times. But anyways here you are lovely people. Oh and to any of you that liked sleepover at the original mansion, I am working on a sort of sequel, it will be maybe a week or two before I start posting that. So have fun reading and yeah you know.**

Lost Girls

Parker lay on the floor next to the couch that Sara was currently unconscious on. Next to Parker was an empty bottle of whiskey. Slowly sitting up, Parker brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Sitting there all thoughts of the last couple of days rushed to the front of her brain. Slowly standing up ignoring the slight pounding in the back of her head, Parker, walked to her phone on the kitchen table. Slowly scrolling through the contact until she saw the name she was looking for; Sheila Bennett, taking a deep breath Parker hit the dial button.

"Hello," Parker heard Sheila say on the other end of the phone.

"I need your help," Parker stated after taking a deep breath.

"Come on over little girl, any time." Sheila said before hanging up the phone. Laying the phone back down on the table Parker turned around to see Sara sitting up looking at her groggily. Nodding in understanding Sara stood up and walked to her room, just as Parker headed to hers.

Once in her room Parker grabbed a random shirt and a pair of pants before taking a shower. Once out of the shower and dressed Parker put on a pair of convers, walking out of her room she was joined by Sara who was dressed in a similar fashion. Together the best friends walked to Parkers car and drove in almost silence to Sheila Bennett's house. It was about seven in the morning, but Sheila opened the door and let the girls into her house without them even knocking. Once inside the house both girls went straight to the living room to sit down. Ms. Sheila went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee for both girls.

Parker explained to the older woman what had transpired the last few days, the older woman never interrupting her. Once finished explaining the older woman sat back with a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment her face lit up as though she had remembered something, running out of the room with an energy most teenagers didn't have. Upon her return the older woman came back with a small box and a book.

"This was Emily's; she was Katherine's hand maid. The book was Katherine's but Emily ensured her children kept it, if what the vampire told you is true, the picture might be in here." Sheila said setting the box and book down in front of Parker and Sara.

"And if it isn't?" Sara asked as Parker gulped running her hand over the side of the box.

"Then Damon and I are going to have a nice little chat, or Stefan, whichever will do." Parker mumbled opening the little box. The box was about three inches deep, five inches wide, and five inches long. The design on the outside had a family crest on it; there was a name on the top in Bulgarian. The small box contained a small and old painting, the painting was of Parker.

"Holy s#!t, it's you!" Sara said gob smacked.

A couple of hours later Parker sat in front of Sheila Bennett with her eyes closed concentrating on Sara. Sheila decided that she should learn better control of her 'astral projection', so here she sat focusing on her best friend who went someplace else to see if she could project herself to her. After a few moments of just sitting there and thinking of her best friend, Parker felt a strange tugging. Opening her eyes she was standing in the bathroom of the Grill.

"Really, the bathroom at the grill? You just wanted a drink didn't you?" Parker stated looking at her friend who was clapping.

"Congrats, now Elena called me freaking out," Sara said walking to her, "Something about Stefan and you're not answering your phone."

"Hand me your phone woman," Parker said taking Sara's phone and dialing her sister.

"Sara, did you get ahold of Parker? Is she ok?" Elena said hurriedly into eh phone.

"Bitch I'm fine, I take it you know about the Salvatore boy's secret." Parker said in a diva voice, causing Sara to burst out laughing.

"Yes I know, Stefan is explaining everything to me. Are you ok; he told me about finding you in the basement." Elena spoke sounding worried.

"Girl I'm fine, in fact stay exactly where you are. I'll see you in a minute." Parke said hanging up the phone and handing it to Sara.

"Project girlfriend, project." Sara giggled before Parkers eyes snapped shut and disappeared.

Parker opened her eyes after hearing a slight gasp of surprise, looking around she saw that she was in the woods not ten feet away from Stefan and Elena.

"Holy mother of pearl, it actually worked." Parker shouted jumping around with glee.

"How did you do that and why are you slightly transparent?" Elena asked causing Parker to look down at her body and shriek. Not a moment later Parker started running around like a lunatic making Elena and Stefan laugh at the dire situation.

"What time is it?" Parker asked suddenly stopping right in front of them.

"Quarter to three, why?" Elena said looking at her phone.

"Oh I have to go bye." Parker said closing her eyes and opening them to MS. Sheila looking at her with a smile.

Parker said her goodbye quickly telling Ms. Sheila she had a council meeting she had to go to. Once in her car she quickly made her way to the Lockwood estate. Getting out of her car Parker saw the sheriffs' car along with Logan Fells cars already parked in the drive way, slowly she walked into the house not even bothering to knock. Once inside she walked up the stairs to the mayors' study, not even blinking she grabbed the small device from the mayor and the watch from Logan. A moment later and se held the completed device out to Logan.

"That's it?" Logan asked sounding disappointed. Parker just gave him a look and he left with the Sheriff.

Once they had left Carol came into the room smiling at Parker before offering her a drink. Accepting the drink Parker stood there as Carol tried to get her involved in the next founder party. After finishing the drink and talking vampires for a moment Parker left and drove to the Gilbert house. Pulling into the driveway and getting out Parker saw Vicki run out of the house, soon followed by Matt, Jeremy, Stefan and Elena.

Stefan quickly explained to Parker briefly about what was going on before he left to go track Vicki down. Walking inside the house she started to clean up the mess that had been made in the kitchen, eventually Elena started to help her. Together the girls cleaned the kitchen pretty quickly, but both girls stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Both girls walked to the door Elena opened it slightly to reveal Damon, who pushed the door open with ease when they tried to shut it on him.

"Jeremy go upstairs," Elena said as the girls watched Damon, Jeremy actually listened to Elena.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Damon asked looking at Elena before turning slightly to Parker, "But you not so much. Let me guess Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me," Elena said trying to hide her fear.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan." Damon said before pointing, "May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited." Slowly Elena stepped backwards as Damon stepped inside and shut the door. Damon glanced at Parker noticing her calmness. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

"Stefan's not here, I'm going out to make sure he doesn't get killed. Stupid compass." Parker muttered giving her sister a sympathetic look before she walked outside. Parker walked to her car and sat on the hood until Damon exited her house. Walking over to him she glared at him. "I don't like you right now, but I know that you won't' let anyone but you kill your brother. So… I'm telling you that the council is out for vampires tonight, don't let your brother die, I'd hate to not have him in English class."

Damon looked at her jaw dropped before he nodded in understanding before he disappeared in a 'whoosh'. Shaking her head Parker got into her car and drove to her house. Once inside she walked to her room and sat on her bed. Lying down with a huff Parker looked at her ceiling deciding it looked to plain. _'I need something to do anyway.'_ Parker thought grabbing some paint and standing on her bed, and she painted her ceiling.


End file.
